The Interview
by Vixen1988
Summary: Onshot: Emily Webster is a sports journalist. She finally gets her big chance when she interviews John Cena. Will an interview be all that happens.


Emily Webster was a huge WWE fan. She was twenty-five years old with long blonde hair and blue eyes She was going to Wrestlemania in a few months. She was very excited. Her favorite wrestler was John Cena. She was a sports journalist. Nothing big ever came her way though. All the big stories and interviews went to the seasoned professionals. She mostly covered the high school football teams. It wasn't what she expected when she accepted the job a year and a half ago. She was sitting at her desk typing yet again an article for last week's high football game. When her intercom beeped. She pushed the button.

"Yes?"

"Emily come into my office." Her boss April said.

"I'll be right there." She got up and knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She went in. "Sit down." She sat down. "I'm in a jam I don't have anyone to conduct an interview." "Are you familiar with the WWE at all?"

"Yes."

"Do you watch it a lot?"

"Yes."

"Would you be interested in interviewing a wrestler?"

"I would love to."

"Ok you can have the assignment." "You'll meet at Starbucks tomorrow at two."

"Ok."

"If you do good on this I'll find more jobs for you like this."

"Thank you."

"You can go now." Emily stood up and went towards the door. "Hang on." "The man who you'll be interviewing is John Cena."

"John Cena?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem at all."

The next day Emily was at Starbucks. She was excited but also nervous. She knew if she blew this she would be writing about high school football teams for the rest of her life. It took her three hours to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. She ordered a cappuccino and sat down at a table. About ten minutes later she saw John walk in she got up to greet him.

"Excuse me Mr. Cena." "My name is Emily Webster." "I'll be conducting your interview today." She extended her hand he shook it. They sat back down at the table. "Mr. Cena-

"Call me John."

"John, do you mind if I record the interview." She said getting a tape recorder out of her purse.

"Not at all."

"Ok." She pressed record. "Were you a wrestling fan growing up?"

"Yes I was my brothers and I made paper belts we would wrestle for them down in our basement."

"Were you ever involved in sports in school?"

"Football."

"Were you always a big kid?"

"No actually when I was a kid I was a scrawny little runt."

"I don't know if I believe that."

"I swear to god I got beat up all the time."

"What turned it around?"

"When I was twelve I got a weightlifting bench for Christmas." "Then about three years after that I got hooked up with Hard Knocks Gym and the rest is history."

"No wonder your so gorge- I mean big." She blushed. John smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anyway um, what do you like most about your job?"

"I love entertaining people."

"Ok I can fill in the rest." "Thank you very much for your time." She shut off the tape recorder and put it back in her purse.

"Now I have some questions for you."

"Ok."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"I don't have to leave until tomorrow." "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Ok." "Come by my hotel room at eight." He gave her the room number.

At eight exactly she knocked on his door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Are you a big wrestling fan?"

"Yeah I'm going to Wrestlemania."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"No."

"It's great you're gonna love it." "Who's your favorite wrestler?"

"You are."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're fun to watch, you're entertaining, you're funny on the mic and another thing to but I'm not gonna say it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to embarrass myself again."

"You know when I showed up for the interview today, I was expecting an uptight person who didn't know a thing about wrestling." "I'm glad I got you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "You're sweet and sexy and I love how I made you nervous today."

"You could tell?"

"Yeah." He stopped walking and spun her around to face him. "It really turned me on."

"It did?" She said forcing the words to come out.

"Yeah." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Wanna go back to my room?"

"Yes."

Within minutes they were back up to his hotel room. As John was kissing her little moans were coming out of Emily's mouth. He un tied her shirt pulling it off slowly. He kissed one exposed shoulder pulling her bra strap down. He did the same thing to the other shoulder. He kissed the center of her chest as he unbuttoned her shorts. Slipping them down along with her panties. He sat on the bed pulling her with him she was on his lap. She took his shirt off. They kissed again he sucked on her neck she moaned. She felt his hand go inside of her. "Oh." She moaned. "I've wondered how you would sound all day." "Do it again." He mumbled against her lips as he went faster. "Ohhh god Johnnn." She moaned as she gave in. He removed his hand. She undid his shorts and pulled down his boxers. He scooted with her in his arms sitting in the middle of the bed her legs on opposite sides of him. As they kissed he slowly slipped her inside her. They began to rock back and forth. "Mmmm, oh John." Emily moaned. "Emily damn it baby you don't even know how good you feel." He groaned. "I know you feel amazing." She moaned. "I've wanted to do this ever since this afternoon." He groaned. "Me to, but I never oh, thought I'd actually get to." Her nails were going up his back. "More I like it." He said as they started making out again. "Oh, god John, oh my mmmm! She moaned giving in. "Oh fuck Emily! John groaned as he gave in. He laid her down and kissed her.

The next morning Emily woke up she thought she dreamed the whole thing. Until she opened her eyes. She was in John's hotel room. She heard the shower running. She had to leave for work. She got dressed and went into the bathroom sitting her purse on the bathroom sink. She knocked on the shower door.

"John." He stuck his head out.

"Oh hi." He said grinning.

"Hi I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving."

"Why?" "I'm awful lonely in here you know." He said smirking.

"I have to go to work."

"You can interview me more in the shower, technically you would be working." She laughed.

"I want to but I can't." He shut off the water. He got out of the shower. She admired his naked body. She'd seen it last night but not like this. He was dripping wet. "John what are you doing?"

"I have to change your mind." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She melted into the kiss. "I need you Emily." He mumbled against her lips. "I need to feel you again." Emily felt herself bump into something. It was the bathroom counter John lifted her up on it. He started untying her shirt. She took it off this time almost throwing it behind her. She broke the kiss.

"I have call work and let them know I'm gonna be a couple hours late." He slid her bra down as she got her cell phone out of her purse. She dialed the number as he unbuttoned her shorts and slid everything off. She felt him kissing her legs. "Hello April." "This is Emily." "I'm gonna be a few hours lat-oh, late." She felt John in her center. "Well, um, my computer crashed and um I had to write the interview on, my, um laptop." She was doing her best to say and not moan. "Thank you bye." She hit end. "Oh, oh, oh my god!" "John, mmm, don't stop." She moaned as she felt herself giving. John kissed her as he carried her into the shower. He turned the water back on. They both stood under the water for second. Before John kissed her backing her up against the shower wall. He slipped inside her and started moving. "You said I could ask you questions." "Why do you need me?" She moaned. "I can't resist your body." "Every part of you drives me crazy." He groaned. "Oh." "I love it when you do that." "Oh yes John." He moved faster. "Oh god Emily you are so good baby." "John." She moaned as she gave in. "Fuck yes Emily." He moaned.

They got out of the shower dried off and cuddled on the bed.


End file.
